


Do you even love me anymore?

by chenmarkjun



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-13 20:07:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18038081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chenmarkjun/pseuds/chenmarkjun
Summary: Short angst drabble bc why not





	Do you even love me anymore?

“Do you even love me anymore..?” the smaller boy let out as Mark made his way to the door. He couldn’t help but stop in his tracks. He turned to see Chenle in a state he never wished to see, and it was his fault. He didn’t come to see him much anymore, his texts got shorter, and somewhere along the lines, his feelings seemed to dwindle down to almost nothing. But the way Chenle clutched his aching chest where his heart began to break, and the way he was trying to hold back his sobs, Mark nearly faltered. He still loved Chenle of course, just not… like that. For Mark, this relationship had been a high school sweethearts situation, but to Chenle, he had been hoping to spend forever with Mark. Move to the countryside, adopt a kid, but for Mark, it was just… a relationship.

“Chenle, please understand me here… I-It’s not my fault-” Mark spoke softly as he began to make his way back over to the smaller, to comfort him in whatever way he would let him.

“What so it’s my fault?” Chenle’s voice was louder, rougher, harsher. Mark froze. “What did I do! What horrible thing did I do to make you stop loving me?” Chenle sobbed. “Please educate me because I can’t understand what the _**hell**_ you’re trying to say.” Mark took a step back.

“I- That’s not what I meant I just- I didn’t mean to lose feelings I just- I didn’t see you much anymore since I was at my college and- Chenle please understand, I’m not the bad guy…” Mark’s voice was getting progressively smaller.

“Get out.”

“Chenle just listen to me-”

“Are you _**fucking deaf?**_ I said get out.” Mark looked at Chenle sadly.

“”I’m sorry I couldn’t give you what you deserve, Lele..” the older practically whispered as he turned to the door and left. He paused once the door closed, and the cold harsh wind hit his skin. He let a couple tears slip down his cheeks as the guilt began to eat away a his heart, making his way to his car and leaving.

Chenle let out a loud, harsh, disgusting sob as he fell to his knees. The love of his life walked out the door without a second glance. Chenle had never felt so betrayed. Mark was supposed to be Chenle’s best friend to walk through life with, yet here he is, giving everything up so easily.

Chenle lost his boyfriend and best friend in one fatal blow to the heart, and he could never forgive Mark for that.


End file.
